Most cameras only record a small viewing angle. Thus, a typical conventional camera only captures an image in the direction that the camera is aimed. Such conventional cameras force viewers to look only at what the camera operator chooses to focus on. Some cameras use a specialized wide angle lens or "fish-eye" lens to capture a wider panoramic image. However, such panoramic cameras still have a relatively limited field.
In many situations, it would be much more desirable to have a camera system that captures light from all directions. By capturing light from all directions, full view panoramic images can be created. One method of displaying a full view panoramic image is to "unwrap" the 360 degree view onto a flat rectangular image. By displaying a full view panoramic image, the viewer could then determine what to look at.
A full view panoramic image consists of a very large amount of information. To electronically distribute a full view panoramic image would thus require a very large bandwidth channel between the transmitter and the receiver. It would thus be desirable to have an electronic distribution system that efficiently distributes information from full view panoramic images.